When Reality Sets Back In
by Mr.Mongoose256
Summary: Rated teen for language and the irrational anger Gelphie causes when placed next to bigots. Pretty much fluff and humor. Multiverse.
1. Off the Balcony

**A/N**: Yes, ruining the tone of the title was worth it.

Rated T for Elphaba's potty mouth (she's just frank is all) and the irrational anger Gelphie may cause when placed next to closed minded bigots. And for later stuff. I know it will be bad since I have a dark mind, even if I haven't planned it out yet.

Disclaimah: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. Though I would love to. Especially Elphaba. Plus then I could have more than just Gelphie subtext in the musical and novel.

* * *

Glinda the Good had long since given up on her search for the remains of her Elphaba and for those of Fiyero. Perhaps the resistance had given them proper, unnamed graves. Since Morrible had been imprisoned, an interim headmaster had been appointed. Once the Wicked Witch events had died down, what the people required of the Good Witch had followed suit. Accordingly, she was the obvious choice for permanent headmaster of Shiz.

Many wondered why she had taken her old quarters over those of the previous headmaster.

Those that had seen the room wondered why there were two beds.

Even less were able to wonder why she slept in the plain brown bed rather than the frilly pink one that suited her much better. She also frequently stared off into her closet, half of which was empty save a pointed hat much resembling the Wicked Witch's. They suspected it to be a trophy, save the imprisoned few who knew of her friendship.

An even smaller amount worried about her insomnia, which only seemed to be quenched on nights of the new moon.

Rumors of possession circulated, considering her ability to sleep directly correlated with the moon cycle. No one, however, spoke of this in too loud a voice, as she had done too much for Oz.

* * *

Elphaba sat outside her old room at the Shiz, tucked behind a bush, gazing up at the nearly empty sky, broom in lap. Though her old broom had been taken when she faked her death, having used the flight spell twice, she was able to piece it together and enchant another broom. She could only afford to return on nights without the moonlight, as with too much light her…differences would certainly be spotted, as well as her odd means of transportation.

She slept more soundly on the nights when Glinda's perfume was permitted to escape through the window. She could not allow herself to sleep too deeply however, as she needed to disappear before morning.

She could only hope Glinda had read the note in her hat. She could only hope the next month, the anniversary of her demise, Glinda would leave the window all the way open, a sign that she trusted Elphaba to return, to keep what she had promised in the note. She could never dare to hope that Glinda would return her love, only to forgive her for it. If only she had known the rumors would die down more quickly, she would have set an earlier date. She would have reunited with her beloved sooner.

* * *

Glinda looked back and forth between the note and the hat stowed away in her closet. The fact that Elphaba had left a note left her in enough shock, but what it contained…

_For the hands and eyes of only Miss Glinda Arduenna_

Glinda manipulated her fumbling hands as best she could to open the small package once more.

_If I am to leave, I, with no doubt, have left this hat behind, remembering the note within. Only you would care to keep this, and thus I feel I can write directly to you, my sweet Glinda._

_I have kept this secret far too long, and cannot bear to leave you without imparting it. They say there is a fine line between love and hate, and now I truly believe this. After seeing you, I knew my emotions were too strong to keep indifference, and seeing as you would never return my feelings, I was compelled to hate a beauty such as yourself. As the months passed, however, I found you to be far too kind and gorgeous to ever warrant such feelings, even from someone as experienced as myself in suppression. And though I may be gone now and unable to return for a while for whatever reason, if any bit of my will still exists I shall return to our room on the new moon closest to a year after my departure._

_To you, I relinquish my heart, my being, my existence, and beg for your forgiveness of this devotion._

_Elphaba Thropp_

She could hardly make out the delicate print behind the smudges from her own sweat and kiss marks. In a month, she would finally be able to know if her Elphie still existed, or if she had told any others of the promise she had made.

True, at first she had been appalled that Elphaba loved her as more, but after a week of sorting through her own feelings, she realized that all that had been keeping her from realizing her enthrallment sooner was what society had impressed upon her as normal. She became angry at herself, at the whole of society for not allowing her to share in love.

Tonight she could not sleep. Tonight, it was far too close to when she had the slim chance of being reunited with her best friend. She went out to the balcony, wrapped in one of Elphaba's blankets, and gazed out at the clear sky. She began to dream of being reunited, stretching out to meet the face of her beloved. At first she believed it to be a sensation from her imaginings, but she soon realized there was indeed no ground beneath her feet. A small cry escaped her mouth before she realized that she would have to explain herself if someone came to help. She was suddenly overcome with her lack of sleep, and blacked out.

* * *

A small yelp sounded above, followed by the billowing of what seemed to be a dirty pink sail. Elphaba stood quickly, readying to catch whatever made the sound, just to quiet it so none would come running. To her surprise, a blushing and fainted Glinda rested in her arms. Elphaba could not help but crack a wide smile. She had her broom hover, providing a bench for herself and situated Glinda on her lap. After feeling she gained her balance, she slowly raised the broom, ascending to the balcony of the room. She delicately laced Glinda's arm around her head and walked into their room, lying her love down on the pink fluff that Glinda somehow regarded as a bed, resting herself at the head of it in a cross-legged position.

Her eyes caught the note in Glinda's hand, which she deftly removed. After several moments of examining the prints of Glinda's mouth, as well as the numerous creases indicating much time spent regarding it, she realized the note was her own and her heart leapt. She sunk into the quilt for a few minutes, until realizing if someone were to check on Glinda, they would find her. She took the brown blanket Glinda had and bundled herself up in the closet, dawn was coming too close for her to return tonight, and she would have to risk a bit of moonlight tomorrow. After gazing at Glinda's peacefully sleeping figure, she quietly whisked the closet door behind her.

* * *

As the sun rose, Glinda shifted in her bed, fluttering her eyes. She would have continued sleeping, were she not shocked at the sight of pink. Glinda sat up quickly, blackening her vision. After regaining her sight, she scanned the room to find the blanket from Elphie's bed missing, a broom on the balcony, the note no longer in her hands, the closet door closed, and herself in a bed she had not used in over a year.

She sunk into the comforter, confused and disoriented. The last thing she remembered was falling from the balcony. Perhaps someone had found her. But that would mean they found the note and… A frightened gasp escaped her dry mouth.

* * *

Elphaba had long since awaken and grabbed a book to read for her stay in the closet. She was accustomed to sleeping lightly and waking early. She could not concentrate on her book however, with the lovely glob of pink just across the door. She had know Glinda needed her sleep, she had heard the rumors of insomnia. She rested her head against the closet door, planning out what she might say when the pinkness rose. She heard a gasp from the other room, and hit her head. Elphaba relaxed against the door, hoping to slow and quiet her breathing. She heard a slight ruffling from the other room, and closed her eyes with a quiet sigh.

* * *

Glinda heard a loud thump, gracefully emerged from her bed, and reached for her wand on the bed table. She stepped over the creaking floorboards, nearing the closet. She motioned for the door to open with her wand, and saw a green head descend to the floor, a book quickly falling on top of it. Glinda could not help but let a giggle emerge as she lowered herself beside her clumsy green friend, placing her head on her hands and her elbows to each side of Elphie's face, resting on the silky black layer rather than the wood.

* * *

Elphaba slowly reached up to pull the book from her face so she could see Glinda's reaction, but her view was blocked by a slender neck, and before she had time to react, pink meshed with green.


	2. Into the Closet

Rated T for Elphaba's potty mouth (she's just frank is all) and the irrational anger Gelphie may cause when placed next to closed minded bigots. And for later stuff. I know it will be bad since I have a dark mind, even if I haven't planned it out yet.

Disclaimah: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. Though I would love to. Especially Elphaba. Plus then I could have more than just Gelphie subtext in the musical and novel.

* * *

Finally pulling away from the kiss, which would have been defined as more of a peck had it not conveyed so much, Elphaba blinked several times and remarked, "Well shit Glinda. This is one situation I could never be prepared for."

"Well you did _seem_ rather prepared, though I suppose you have always performed well under pressure."

"The hopeless flirt, as always. Not _that_ kind of pressure." At this sarcastic comment Glinda finally gave notice to that she was pinning Elphaba down via her hair, and began to stand up.

"It's not exactly as if you would know. After all, I only recall you being under this kind of pressure once before, if even that."

"Obviously the situation warrants further experimentation," Elphaba remarked as she tugged Glinda back down for an actual kiss, this time more than a peck and allowing their eyes to meet.

"How you come up with these lines I'll never know. Did you ever think about going into politics? You seem to have a gift for speech."

"The last Thropp that went into politics had a house dropped on her, and when I came close I had a bucket of water thrown on me, by a girl from Kansas no less. And besides that, I'm afraid you're the only one who enjoys my manner of speaking. Very much though, by the appearance of things."

Glinda's face began to match her nightgown. "And you call me a hopeless flirt! In any case, I wanted to apologize for part of your fear of politics and ask about the other."

"My sweet silly girl, what could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"Well, Morrible didn't exactly come up with the idea to target Nessa herself."

"Oh please, I knew that. I was scrying on you two at the time. How do you think I knew to come to Nessa's aid when I did? You suggested a civil method of capturing me after I stabbed you in the back, and Morrible twisted your suggestion into something only she could conceive of."

"ELLPHHIIEEEEEE. You did not stab me in the back. I impaled myself, and I would, the klutz I am."

"Speaking of klutzes, I do not believe you are the one who just hit their head on the ground after reading in a closet."

"No, but I am the one who was busy fantasizing about meeting you when I fell of the balcony. What happened anyway? And speaking of what happened, how are you alive?"

"Well philosophers, scientists, and members of the clergy alike have debated that question for centuries. It took me all of two seconds to realize I had too much of a stake in this world to leave it."

"So that's it then? The secret to immortality is willpower?"

"Well no. See even if you managed to not die of a virus eventually your telomeres would run out, and unless your cells were cancerous they would just stop replicating and regenerating and die. But that's beside the point. Adrenaline and steroids suppress responses of the immune system, and as you know, my problems with water are an allergy, a hyper active immune system if you will."

"So you just went and asked some athlete to borrow their steroids? You aren't making much sense Elphie; your allergy to water was pretty bad."

"Yes, this is true. But what I said about having too much of a stake in this world factors into it. See, in addition to a near death experience suppressing my immune system, I am a rather magical being. Magic can be expressed through spells, but moreover it is a manifestation of the will of the wielder. As you may have seen at orientation, my not wanting the others to remove Nessa from my care manifested itself in bringing her back to me. Only when I was about to die, someone I cared about even more was in jeopardy. So you, combined with the adrenaline, saved me."

Glinda stared into Elphaba's eyes for a second, then realized once again that she was on top of her. She stood up, pulled Elphaba up by the arm, and pushed her on to the pink rectangle of fluff.

"I must say Glinda, even for you this seems rather forward."

"Oh hush up Elphie, you hit your head and should be resting."

"I seem to recall someone other than me passing out from exhaustion the other night." With that, Elphaba raised an eyebrow, lifted one arm up and patted the bed beside her with the other.

Glinda half launched half floated into the space between Elphaba's raised arm and her body, and rested her head on Elphie's shoulder. Elphaba turned her head to rest on that of Glinda. With the amount of pillows on the bed, they were practically sitting up.

"So how did you figure all that out anyway?" Glinda mumbled.

"A year of people thinking you're dead gives you a lot of down time. And there are a lot of abandoned libraries out there, especially the ones people think are haunted. But as I said, it took me all of two seconds to realize I had too much of a stake in the world to leave. The rest of it was simply an afterthought."

"Oh Elphie, you didn't…did you haunt the libraries?"

"Only one… it had a book I really needed! It was rather fun actually. You should try it sometime. All you need to do is be shunned by one of the most popular and corrupted people in Oz, make everyone believe you're dead, and then you're good to go!"

Glinda giggled but made an attempt to roll her eyes. It was unsuccessful, which didn't really matter since Elphie couldn't see them anyway. "You still didn't tell me what happened when I fell. Though my head may burst if I learn that much more today."

Elphaba paused, repositioned her head to look into Glinda's eyes and said, "I caught you."

With that, the first real smile in a year spread across Glinda the Good's face, and Elphaba returned it. Two exhausted souls grew back their energy rather quickly, but left their effects on two exhausted bodies nestled next to each other, getting their energy back slowly in an unrivaled restful sleep on an unrivaled pink fluff.


	3. Coping Mechanisms and Puns

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Wicked or any of its characters. I'm working on it though, I have a take over the world plan and everything. It involves selling melons in Japan and taking over Sealand and several world wars.

* * *

Elphaba woke up to the sound of Glinda lightly snoring. The moon was peeking through the window, indicating they had slept the whole day. She turned her head to align her nose with Glinda's and began lightly stroking her hair. Glinda mumbled, "Elphie" and snuggled in closer, if that was even possible. After another moment of Elphaba caressing her head, her eyes fluttered open.

She immediately took advantage of the proximity of their lips. As the kiss deepened, Glinda threaded her fingers through Elphaba's hair, eventually taking hold of Elphie's ears. With this hold she impossibly made the distance between them even smaller.

Finally their breath ran out, and they were forced to pull away, but only just. The warm exhales enveloped their faces. Elphaba closed her eyes for a bit.

Glinda could feel Elphaba furrow her brow against her own forehead, "what ya thinkin' bout?"

"Glin…I have to leave. And then there's also that you could have anyone you want, and I didn't question you choosing me before because of the general shock and elation."

Glinda pointed her eyes downward and remarked, "I knew this was coming I just…guess I was in denial. I guess I have to face it now, but why do you have to leave?"

"Well, for one I kept you from your duties all day and then the—"

"What you did was cure my insomnia. I can just tell them I thought I was coming down with a cold and didn't bother getting out of bed all day."

"…and then there's the whole I-need-to-leave-when-there's-practically-no-light thing and you can't exactly hide someone's existence."

"You did it before, and you could always stay the whole month."

"Well contrary to popular belief I am human and do need sustenance and people would question a sudden increase in metabolism."

"We're MAGICAL."Glinda enveloped her hands in light and took hold of Elphaba's head to sway it from side to side to emphasize that.

"I've never been a fan of conjured food. It feels like it takes as much energy as it gives, and don't even get me started on the taste."

Glinda made her best puppy dog eyes. "Elphie, will you at least consider staying for the month? For me?" escaped through her pout.

"You had me at 'why do you have to leave?'" Elphaba did her best Glinda impression, which ended up as more of a high pitched pout. Glinda responded by pulling back and lightly slapping at Elphaba's shoulder. "I knew it would happen, I was just working out the details. But back to my original question, why me?"

"You of all people should know feelings don't always follow logic. I guess either it's that you're beautiful, smart, life-changing, eye-opening, compassionate, hilarious and let's not forget sexy as hell when you shine after bathing—or that my heart decided it was time for something illogical to screw around with Glinda. I'm on the fence right now."

"Wow, your heart's almost as cruel as I am."

"Don't be ridiculous it could never be as cruel as—"

She was interrupted by someone fumbling with the door keys and finally gaining entrance. One of the ama's from that floor entered and fainted upon sight.

"—you…"

Elphaba and Glinda harmonized on all swearwords in the English language, and several Swedish ones.

"Uhm…we could keep her locked in the closet?"

"No, that's where I'm staying during the day. We could…dress her up in one of your pink fluffy dresses so no one would believe she's sane."

"ELPHIE! How can you joke now?"

"Sorry, sarcasm is my coping mechanism. If you'd rather have me curled up in the corner, feel free to stop me."

"We could magically bind her lips together!"

"WAY too obvious. I could hide and we hope that she forgets?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Improvise?"

"Yeah, that always works out well with me. There's a reason I write my speeches Elphaba."

"Uhm…say you were practicing a spell?"

"Like an illusion spell!"

"But why would you create my image?"

"Because I wuvv you," Glinda replied with a ridiculous kissy face.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"What, you're not the only one who needs to cope with this situation!"

"Hum…well my death day is coming up…"

"Bet no one's ever said that line before."

"You could say you're going to create a reenactment of my melting."

Glinda's eyes widened and she started smiling mischievously before she launched herself into a full on kiss. When she pulled back away she said, "See, smart! Maybe we should prove some of my other points, like sexy as hell…"

"Hopeless flirt," Elphaba dismissed.

"Is it really that hopeless?"

"Uh, Glinda. WE HAVE AN UNCONSCIOUS OLD WOMAN ON THE FLOOR."

"Wow Elphie. Good thing there's a sound barrier on the room. Oh, wait. I never did that... Uhm, anyway. Excuses, excuses. I suppose you'll want to go hide in the closet now. Ugh, women!"

"What a pity that you only turn funny when someone's passed out on your floor. No wonder you were so popular at those parties."

"I'll have you know people only passed out at 80% of the parties!"

"A B- in alcoholism."

"Well Boq just faints a lot, it wasn't all alcohol."

"Off topic!"

"Right, right. Go hide in the closet and I'll try to wake her. And THEN we can set to work on proving my theories. And don't say in your dreams, or I'll just reply, 'yes. ALL of them.'" She winked at Elphaba then went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to bring the ama back.

Elphaba walked into the closet smiling and shaking her head and placed herself amongst the multitude of dresses. Glinda's smell was everywhere, and she would have been in heaven was she not acutely aware of what was on the other side of the door.

Glinda placed the towel on the forehead of the ama and started talking to her, telling her to wake up. A few minutes later, she awoke, seeming thoroughly confused.

"Sorry to frighten you. I was just practicing a spell I was thinking of using for the celebration next month." The ama still seemed tense and confused.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. I came in to ask you what was wrong. You didn't teach any of the classes today and my charges were getting worried about you."

"Yes, I thought I had caught a cold and I don't like spreading things around to the students. It was probably just the insomnia wreaking havoc on my immune system. I feel much better now than I did last night though."

"So what spell were you casting on the wicked witch?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I was creating an illusion of her." With this statement came a sigh of relief.

"Wait, why was she on the bed with you?"

"I was practicing her interaction with real objects."

"Right. Well if everything's okay then I think I should be off."

"You might want to go to the infirmary to check for concussions."

"Right, I'll do that." She headed out the door and towards the room all the other amas congregated in for gossip, skipping the infirmary completely.

"Bad at improvising my ass," Elphaba said as she emerged from the closet.

"Oh Elphie, how nice of you to come out of the closet. If I'm not mistaken, didn't you do that nearly a year ago through a note?"

"It's a never-ending process. It's so hard to let other girls know you like them. I do believe I would die to tell some."

"Alright, now we're just making terrible puns."

"Puns are a lot like life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well first of all Miss Upland I would like to let you know that your swearing is impeding my ability to be a stuck up conservative prude."

Glinda burst out into laughter at Elphaba's "prude" voice.

"Second, puns are like life in that they have multiple meanings, aren't funny, and you have to laugh at them for your own good."

"Look, eye-opening and hilarious." Glinda put on her best scientist face and said, mimicking Elphaba's "prude" voice, "Extrapolating this data dictates that Miss Elphaba Thropp is indeed, ahem, 'sexy as hell.'"


	4. The Chapter With the Boring Title

Disclaimer: I still don't own Wicked or any of its characters. I only own the things they say. :/ You know I bet there are enough wicked fans out there that want this to be public domain so that if a really popular person (aka not me) organized a movement we would each hardly have to pay anything. That would be boss.

Rated T for stuff that teens will giggle at but no one else will. Does anyone else find it odd that this happens?

* * *

Elphaba stared incredulously back at Glinda, "If I'm sexy as hell what does that make you?"

"Touché."

"My my, your vocabulary certainly has expanded since I left you. Touché and extrapolate? What have you been reading?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Glinda said as she grabbed a book and sat back on the bed, crossing her leg in front of her silently laughing face.

"Right, well seeing as this is getting us nowhere, you should go get yourself dinner. I'll conjure some, but we're splitting the conjured and actual food." Elphie was moving out of the closet toward the bed Glinda was on.

"Ever the practical one. And I suppose when I get back you'll want to discuss your stay here."

"Yes, and I suppose you'll try to keep me quiet in a creative way," Elphaba remarked as she plopped down on the bed, bouncing Glinda slightly further towards the edge. "You know, with the amount of time I spend in that closet maybe we should furnish it."

With this Glinda finally peaked out from behind the book she was pretending to read, "and put my clothes where exactly?"

"Point. Half the closet is empty. Speaking of which, I need some clothes."

"**That**, my dear Elphie, is a matter of opinion."

"Just go get the food and I'll get the conjuring—clothes, food…and furniture—settled."

"Don't forget your underwear. Those are my favorite to take off." Glinda gave Elphaba a chaste kiss and exited the suite, locking the door.

"Lurline I love how I can't control her," Elphaba muttered to herself while standing up. She brushed herself off and prepared to conjure a few frocks, some bread, a bowl of fruit, and a loveseat for the closet.

Glinda walked out of the room with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. She entered what would be the lobby of the girls dorm to find a cluster of amas on the corner couches. Their voices quieted as she entered the room, but being a teacher had allowed her to pick up their conversation anyway, which may or may not have included magic.

"Miss Upland looks happy today."

"Yes, a little too happy for a single woman if you ask me. She's probably hiding a secret lover in there, why else would she have two beds and an empty closet?"

They all proceeded to giggle like schoolgirls, and Glinda hovered at the door to hear their next comment. This came from the one who checked on her.

"The only thing she's hiding in there is her magic. She had the Wicked Witch in her room—well, what looked exactly like her—apparently she's going to do some type of reenactment for the celebration."

"So an imaginary Wicked Witch of the West is her secret lover. Girls, we really have to stop all these contradicting rumors."

"Actually it seemed very real, but that's Ms. Upland's skill in magic for you."

"Now I really want to see it."

A blush spread across Glinda's face and she quickly made her exit, despite not knowing what they may have continued to say.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait for her death day. It's just under a month."

Glinda re-entered the suite flamboyantly with a meal and far too much seasoning, in hopes to add some of it to the conjured food. She found Elphaba to be changing in the bathroom, and set the platter down on the bed and crept up behind her. Seeing as Elphaba was naked except underwear, Glinda wrapped her arms around her midsection. Despite seeing her approach in the mirror, Elphie jumped a bit within her skin when Glinda made contact. As Elphaba eased into Glinda's hold, a brilliant idea came to the blonde. Surely dinner naked would be positively indecent, whereas dinner in undergarments could not be so readily rejected, even by someone so conservative as Elphaba.

Going along these lines in her comment, "I like your dinner outfit Elphie. Just give me a few seconds to change into mine." With this she slowly kissed the nape of Elphaba's neck, and just as Elphaba closed her eyes, confiscated her other clothes and pushed her out of the bathroom.

Elphaba, who had just melted into her touch, was left with wobbly legs almost collapsing on the floor. "Hey!" She said in a whisper with the tone of yelling, "Was that really necessary? Oh, and I would shout, but this room isn't soundproof!"

"Hey yourself. One, it was, and two, a couple of witches ought to be able to fix that." Glinda conjured both of their clothes into the closet, hoping that would be the last place Elphaba would look.

She emerged from the bathroom, grabbed Elphaba who still looked a bit unstable, this time the likely cause being her own blue lace undergarments, and sat them down on the bed. "Let's get to this soundproofing, shall we? I'll take my side, you take yours."

Elphaba closed her eyes, put her hands together, not as a required motion, but in a manner conducive to thinking, muttered a few phrases, then fell back on the bed. Glinda followed more or less the same pattern, and they ended up knocking into each other, prompting a giggle fit which proved the barriers to be much needed.

"I think I'm all magicked out for today." Elphaba managed to stop laughing first.

"Hm. I do hope it doesn't impair other activities."

"I think they're sufficiently impaired already, sitting next to a beautiful girl in lingerie does not exactly help me eat. Plus I'm in my own underwear, which would allow crumbs to get in very awkward places."

"I see your misgivings and I raise you the ability to engage in other activities during the meal."

"No way to win with a stubborn, incorrigible, horny, beautiful, extremely persuasive blonde."

"Hm, maybe I should go to her for advice because eating in underwear is definitely something I'd like to ge—"Glinda was interrupted by Elphaba tackling and kissing her. Elphaba laced one of her hands through Glinda's curls and brought the other one down to explore the curves of her lower back, occasionally drifting slightly lower.

Elphaba pulled away from the kiss, "I guess there is a way to win."

"I would argue that I won," Glinda pulled Elphaba back on top of her and kissed her with fervor, employing both her hands to hold Elphaba to her as well as roaming in a similar, but somehow more suggestive manner. Glinda ran her tongue along the inside of Elphaba's top lip, which elicited a moan, a wider mouth opening, and a dance partner for Glinda's tongue.

The main changes throughout the evening were less food on the bed, less garments covering their bodies, and much less restraint in their exploits.


End file.
